Gauges, such as HVAC gauges, often come in two types, digital or analog. This forces users to make a choice of using one, without having the benefits of the other. Some users prefer the appearance of an analog gauge because of the visual indicator provided thereby. However, HVAC some users like the functionality of digital gauges and the accuracy associated with these gauges.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.